


A Walk in The Park

by MagicalMoon



Series: The Adventures of Mama and Mommy [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Babies, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Minor Original Character(s), Motherhood, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMoon/pseuds/MagicalMoon
Summary: It is a beautiful day. Kathryn and Seven decide to spend it at the park.





	A Walk in The Park

**Author's Note:**

> Kathryn and Seven do not belong to me. However, Jen and her kids belong to me :)
> 
> I have so many ideas for this series and I am so excited to share them.

“Seven are you awake ?” 

“Now I am.” She held her wife “What is wrong ? I assume you cannot sleep.” 

“You assume correctly” Kathryn responded sleepily. “Our son is sleeping better than I am at the moment.” She turned around and gave her wife a gentle kiss. “Go back to sleep sweetheart. I’m sorry I woke you up.” 

“It is perfectly fine darling. I could not sleep either.” Seven sat up and turned on a lamp. “What is keeping you awake ?” She asked her wife with a hint of concern. 

“In all honesty, I’m not sure.” The older woman picked at her nail beds, making a mental note to cut her fingernails. “Sometimes I wake up, and I forget I’m pregnant. Then I’ll go to turn over and realize that there is indeed something inside me.” 

The younger woman smiled “ I know what you mean.” She placed her palm over her wife’s rounded stomach. “It is surreal that we made this creature growing inside you. I cannot wait to meet him.” 

She placed her hand over her wife’s “ Neither can I my love, neither can I.” Kathryn once again felt her son move within her “speak of the devil.” 

Seven looked at her wife with a glimmer in her eyes. “I have an idea.” 

Kathryn quirked her eyebrow in fake skepticism “oh, and what would that be ?” 

“A bubble bath” the younger woman responded. “I believe it will help us relax and hopefully we will be able to sleep.” 

“I like your thinking darling. Hopefully, our son will relax too.” 

Seven got out of bed and grabbed a few towels “When the bath is ready I will tell you.” 

Kathryn could hear the water running, and the smell of Lavender filled the air. A few minutes later Seven let her know that the bath was ready. When Kathryn walked into the bathroom, she saw candles lit around the room and her wife standing by the edge of the large tub nude. 

She removed her robe and placed it next to Seven’s. She could already feel like calming effects of the lavender. The younger woman entered the tub first than helped her wife. Seven sat against the back while Kathryn rested against her. 

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, so it rested on Seven’s upper chest. “If I didn’t know any better, I would think you were trying to seduce me Annika Hansen-Janeway.” 

“I intend to help you relax not to arouse you necessarily.” She kissed Kathryn’s temple “even if I was trying to seduce you it wouldn’t be that difficult.” 

The older woman chuckled “I know darling. Besides I’m perfectly content like this. Kathryn closes her eyes taking in the beautiful scents and sensations around her. She felt her wife begin to rub her belly which made her start to doze off. 

A little while later Kathryn felt herself being carried and placed on the bed. Once she was tucked in, she felt a kiss on her forehead and heard her wife say “I love you.” 

 

A few hours later Kathryn felt something making her stomach tickle. Involuntarily she began to giggle. When she opened her eyes, she found Seven, leaving tiny kisses on her belly. 

“Darling you’re tickling me.” 

Seven stopped and looked up at her wife “good morning my love. Am I bothering you? 

“Not at all, this is one of the best ways you have ever woken me up.” She gently stroked Seven’s head. “god, I love you and our son so much that it hurts.” Both women had tears in their eyes. 

“Come up here I want to kiss you.” 

Immediately, Seven slid up and captured her wife’s lips. Their kisses were gentle. Between each kiss, they gave each other warm smiles. 

Kathryn snuggled into her wife’s chest. “Is there anything you wanted to do today ?” 

“It is supposed to be extremely pleasant today. How about we go to the park.”

Kathryn sat up and grabbed a pillow which she placed on her lap “which park? I don’t feel like going to a park near Starfleet headquarters. We would probably be stopped by everyone we pass. She gave her wife a crooked smile, “and I want to have my gorgeous wife all to myself.” 

Seven shook her head and smiled “don’t worry my Kathryn, I am all yours.” 

The older woman leaned closer to her wife “you better be.” 

Seven ruffled Kathryn’s hair. “Come on time to get up.” 

Kathryn glared at her wife. “5 more minutes.” 

“Kathryn, you are aware that look does not intimidate me. If you get out of bed, I will make you a cup of coffee.” Seven saw her wife’s eyes brighten. 

The younger woman rolled her eyes “I had a feeling that would work.” She made her way to the door. “I’ll be in the kitchen, and I expect you to join me.” 

She gave her wife a salute. “Aye, ma'am.” 

“It’s not crunch time yet babe. I’ll be out in a few minutes. The baby is bouncing on my bladder.” 

 

“Seven I need your help, I can’t get my sneakers on.” Kathryn placed rubbed her forehead. She hated to have to depend on someone. Although she loved her wife, she felt frustrated always to have to ask her for help. Deep down Kathryn worried she would eventually push her wife to the edge. 

Seconds later Seven sat down and placed Kathryn’s foot into her lap and kissed it before slipping her shoes on and did the same to the other. 

When they walked outside Kathryn took a deep breath and sighed. “There’s nothing better than fresh air, especially in the spring.” She noticed her wife giving her an amused smile. 

“What did I say, did I saw something wrong.” 

Seven shook her head “no not at all. One of the things I love most about you is your ability to appreciate the simple parts of life. You, my love, have taught me that parts of life are not irrelevant.” 

When they got in the car, Kathryn gave her wife a loving kiss on the cheek “you’re becoming quite philosophical. Soon you’ll be the one waking me up at 0200.” 

“You are correct I will be the one waking you up at 0200. However, we will not be having any other philosophical discussions.” She said seductively. 

Kathryn threw her head back and laughed “we will be changing diapers or feeding him. 

As they pulled in Seven smirked at the older woman “this has been a fascinating philosophical discussion.” 

 

Seven took ahold of her wife’s hand. “Let me know if you aren’t feeling well. I took the liberty of packing us water and sunscreen. The doctor said Braxton Hicks are ubiquitous during this stage of pregnancy.” 

“Seven darling, I was with you.” She took both of her wife’s hands and looked into icy blue eyes. “I promise my love that I will keep our prince safe. When it comes to him, I am not stubborn, and I do not ignore anything I am feeling. I assure you if anything feels off I will tell you immediately. Besides, I wouldn’t be surprised if you knew something was wrong before I did. Now let’s walk and talk.” 

About 20 minutes into their walk Kathryn shook her head “there was a time where I was able to do battle drills like it was nothing. Now I can barely walk for 20 minutes without wanting to take a nap.” 

The younger woman led her tired wife to a nearby bench and gave her the bottle of water. “I know my Kathryn; you’re pregnant.” 

She looked down at her hands that were clasped across her stomach. “I’m weak. I can’t do anything besides eating and sleep.” 

Seven lifted Kathryn’s chin up. “ Kathryn, you are far from weak. You are growing another being within you.”

“I think I’m ready to get up now.” She took another swig of water before the couple began to walk along the dirt path. They took in the the sight of leaves growing on trees and the green grass surrounding them. Suddenly Seven spotted a single flower; it was a daffodil. 

“Seven where are you going ?” Kathryn followed her wife. 

She bent down to pick the flower and handed it to her wife. “For you my queen.” 

Kathryn’s face broke into a broad grin. “Thank you, my love.” She wrapped her arms around her wife’s neck “ I never imagined Seven of Nine would become such a romantic.” 

The young woman rose her ocular implant, “is that a bad idea thing ?” 

She leaned forward and whispered, “never my love, never.” 

 

When they made it back to the actual park, they sat on a bench watching the children run around and play. The women also silently observed mothers and fathers pushing their kids on the swings and helping them go across the monkey bars. They turned their heads when they heard a little boy cry because he scraped his knee on the pavement. 

“Kathryn, that is going to be us.” 

“I know” Kathryn let out a sign “is it normal to be nervous.” She shook her head “of course it is.” 

A mother who was carrying a girl that seemed to be three years old, pushing a stroller while a six-year-old boy trailed behind her. 

“Can I sit here ?” Both women slid down immediately. 

“Hi I’m Jen,” she said as she handed her daughter a bag of goldfish. 

Kathryn shook Jen’s hand “I’m Kathryn, and this is my wife, Annika.” She graced the woman with a genuine smile. 

Jen’s eyes widened. Kathryn figured it was because she told the woman that Seven was her wife. 

“You’re the woman who got stuck in the Delta Quadrant.” 

The older woman couldn’t stop herself from laughing at Jen’s bluntness. “That would be me.”

“Woah no way !” The mother said excitedly, “I’ve never met a celebrity before let alone sit next to them !” 

Kathryn waved her hand in dismissal “Well, I wouldn’t go that far.” 

“My son” the woman was interrupted by a squealing baby. “Aw, you must be hungry.” Without hesitation, she unbuttoned her shirt and nestled the child to her chest. 

Kathryn and Seven refrained from staring, they were shocked but weren’t sure why. 

The woman smiled at the couple as if nothing had happened. “So is this your first one,” she said as she gestured towards the older woman’s belly. 

“Indeed.” Seven responded politely. “May I ask you a question ?” 

The cheerful woman beamed “of course! Ask away.” 

Kathryn inwardly groaned. Her wife’s bluntness was one of her flaws. She silently prayed that Seven wouldn’t say anything too offensive. 

“How do you have so much energy. Raising three subunits must cause you fatigue.” 

Jen picked up her baby and began to pat her on the back. “Oh they do, but they keep me young. I’m always busy. At times it is very exhausting, but I find that seeing my kids happy makes it all worth it.” 

Kathryn placed her hands on her belly “I hope we will be able to say the same.” 

The mother of three put the now sleeping baby into the stroller. “I’ll be honest. The first one is the hardest. You guys will be neurotic as all hell. Every time the baby coughs you will panic and call the doctor. You’ll get up in the middle of the night and just to check on him. As time goes by it gets easier.” 

Seven took a deep breath “well, I anticipate this will be very overwhelming.” 

“At first yes, as you establish some sort of routine it will become less stressful. Can I give you ladies some advice ?” 

The mothers to be eagerly nodded “yes, please do.” 

“First, I highly recommend you get a basnet to place in your room for the first month or two. It will be much easier to get to the baby when they are fussy.” 

Seven and Kathryn looked at each other. They were surprised that they hadn’t read that anywhere. 

“Second, If you are planning on breastfeeding, you can look up foods that help with milk production as well as foods you should stay away from. Oh and don’t worry about alcohol, as long as you drink in small quantities, you will be fine. Also nipple cream will be your best friend. If you aren’t planning on breastfeeding, you can make an appointment with a formula specialist, and they will be able to find the combination that works best for baby.” 

At this moment Kathryn had never been so grateful for her wife’s eidetic memory. She realized that they still had a lot to learn. Would they be able to learn everything in a month in half?

“Lastly, don’t ignore yourselves. You both have to take care of yourselves to be able to care for your son properly. That doesn’t mean just eating, sleeping and showering. Communication is key. Your hormones will be raging after the baby is here. You will laugh one minute and cry the next. There will be times when you will be craving sex, but other times you will be repulsed by it. Just know that’s normal too.” She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down her phone number. “If you need anything give me a call.” 

Kathryn and Seven were very appreciative of having met Jen. She gave them a lot to consider. They were both relieved yet overwhelmed at the same time. 

The couple knew that balancing their needs as well as their son’s would not be a walk in the park.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are what keep me alive. I love reading everyone's kind comments, they make my day.


End file.
